Exhaust gas, air, and exhaled breath contain volatile organic compounds (VOC). It has been known to that volatile organic compounds contained in a sample can be separated, concentrated, recovered, and detected by an adsorption method.
PTL 1 discloses a device including an adsorption tower filled with an adsorbent for adsorbing VOC, and a pump for feeding a sample into the tower. PTL 2 discloses a device including an adsorption part onto which gas is adsorbed, and a pump for compressing the gas and then feeding the compressed gas to the adsorption part.